When Seto is Sick
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Seto demam tinggi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kano pada Kousuke tersayangnya itu? Seme!Kano, Uke!Seto. Oneshot.


When Seto is Sick

Warning : BL, yaoi, lemon, typo, cerita gaje. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Disclaimer : KagePro and its charas belong to Jin Shizen no teki-P. But this fanfic is mine.

Rated : M

Pairing : KanoSeto

Sinopsis : Seto demam tinggi, apa yang akan dilakukan Kano pada Kousuke tersayangnya itu? Seme!Kano, Uke!Seto.

Hari ini tidak secerah biasanya, hawanya dingin dan langit mendung. Begitu juga dengan Kousuke Seto. Ia tidak ceria seperti biasanya, bahkan ia tidak bangkit dari kasur meskipun ia sudah bangun. Hal ini membuat Kano sedikit khawatir.

'Yah, akan kulihat dia nanti,' pikirnya, ia berniat mandi dahulu. Saat ia baru mau mengambil handuk, suara sang leader memanggilnya.

"Oy, Kano."

"Apa, Kido~?"

"Aku dan Mary akan menemani Kisaragi membeli ponsel. Hibiya, Konoha dan Shintaro juga akan ikut. Kau bagaimana?"

Kano berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku dirumah saja, bersama Seto."

Kido mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Ia berjalan keluar base.

"Jaa ne~" Kano memasang senyum khasnya dan menutup pintu.

Pemuda blonde ini berniat mandi, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti dan matanya menatap pintu kamar yang ditempati Seto. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Tok, tok.

"Seto?"

Tak ada sahutan. Biasanya pemuda tinggi itu akan menjawab. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

Ckrek.

"...seto?" Panggilnya lagi. Dan ia melihat saudaranya—sekaligus pacarnya—masih berbaring diatas kasur dan bergelung dalam selimut.

Ia mendekati sang Kousuke dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menekan-nekan pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun,"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Seto, hanya saja matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini menarik lengan pria yang satunya hingga ia berubah posisi dari tidur miring menjadi telentang. Kano langsung merangkak keatasnya, menindihnya.

Kano menempelkan dahi mereka. Ini persis seperti dua pasangan yang hendak berciuman.

"...kano...?"

"Badanmu panas, Seto. Kau demam."

"Uh... Memang iya," ucap Seto pelan. "Tolong ambilkan kompres dan o—"

Kano memotong perkataannya. "Tidak perlu."

"Eh...?" Kano makin mendekatkan wajahnya,

Seto heran, bukankah jika ingin menyembuhkan demam ia harus memakai kompres dan istirahat yang cukup kan?

Bahkan kini Kano menciumnya. Seto yang lemas hanya membiarkan orang yang biasa ia dominasi menjadi orang yang mendominasinya sekarang.

Membiarkan lidah Kano menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, bermain dengan lidahnya. Seto tidak sanggup membalas perlakuan pemuda diatasnya.

Kano melepaskan ciumannya, Seto langsung mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak. Kano menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi, membuat pemuda dibawahnya heran. Belum lagi keheranannya terjawab, pemuda bermata kucing ini berusaha menyingkap kaus hitamnya juga.

"O-oy...!" Mengerahkan sedikit tenaganya, Seto menahan tangan Shuuya tersayang sehingga hanya terbuka sebatas perut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Mengobatimu." Kano tersenyum, namun entah kenapa Seto merasa senyumnya sedikit berbeda.

"Seto itu sedang sakit, jadi diam dan nikmati saja, ya."

Mungkin yang akan ada di pikiran orang lain adalah kata 'perhatian', namun tidak untuk Seto. Kata 'nikmati' di akhir kalimat itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kano yang sehat-sehat saja dengan mudah menyingkirkan tangan Seto yang lemas karena sakit dan menyingkap bajunya hingga ke leher.

Merasakan kaus menyentuh dagunya, Seto pun panik. "U-uwaaa, tunggu Ka— nhh..."

Satu desahan lolos dari mulut pemuda yang sedang sakit ketika ia menjilat tonjolan sensitif di dadanya, membuat Kano makin semangat.

"H-hha— a-ah—" semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pemuda bermata kucing ini menggigit dan menghisap ganas nipple kanannya.

Naik ke lehernya yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Menjilat dan menggigit, memberi kissmark merah pada leher jenjang itu. Seto hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan meremas kaus cokelat Kano.

"Uhh... K-kano— Mmph...!" Belum kalimatnya terselesaikan, mulutnya kembali dibungkam dengan bibir Kano. Sementara tangan sang pendominasi turun ke celananya, menanggalkannya bersama dalamannya.

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi ini menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat membuat Kano terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa... Yang ingin kau lakukan, Ka...no?"

Tak ada suara sang Shuuya yang merespon, hanya saja Seto merasa ujung 'barang privasi'nya mengenai sesuatu yang basah, dan memang benar Kano sedang memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Merasa miliknya di service oleh orang yang biasanya berada di bawahnya, sang Kousuke hanya bisa menggelinjang dan mendesah lemah. "A-aah, Kano—"

Menjilat ujungnya dengan sensual terlebih dahulu baru menjawab, "Apa Koushuke...?" Menjawab dengan miliknya masih didalam mulut pemuda yang lebih pendek ini memberi getaran aneh yang—entahlah, nikmat?

"Nghh— J-jangan bicara dengan milikku di mulutmu..."

"Oh? Kau telhangsang?" Ucapan yang tak begitu jelas karena lidahnya terhambat oleh miliknya yang besar, namun Seto masih bisa mengerti. Terbukti dari semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Seto tidak membalas perkataan terakhirnya, sehingga Kano hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menjilat, menggigit pelan, dan meremas dua bola miliknya, membuat empunya mati-matian menahan desahan yang keluar sambil meremas seprei hingga tidak karuan. Sampai akhirnya Seto melepaskan hasratnya dan Kano yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Setelah menelan cairan Seto, Kano beralih ke telinganya. "Naa, Kousuke," meniupnya lalu berbisik "jika aku yang 'memasukimu', bagaimana? Melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Merasa bibirnya ditekan oleh jari telunjuk Kano. "A-apa...?! Aku sedang sakit dan kau mau melakukan 'itu'—ugh...!" Tiga jari Kano memasuki mulut Seto, membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Seto menggigit jari-jarinya kuat, namun tak berpengaruh bagi Kano yang kini tengah memanjakan tonjolan kiri Seto.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kano mengeluarkan jarinya dan tujuannya sekarang—bagian bawahnya tentu saja. Membasahi pintu masuknya dengan jarinya, lalu mulai mencoba memasukkan satu jari.

Seto berjengit. "T-t-tunggu Kano—Kano...!" Meremas seprei makin erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Satu jari berhasil masuk. Kano membiarkan otot-otot Seto terbiasa dahulu dengan kehadiran jarinya. Setelah cukup lama, Kano mulai merenggangkannya, membuat ruang untuk yang kedua.

Yang kedua masuk, pemuda blonde ini membuat gerakan menggunting, tak lama lagi ia akan memasukkan yang ketiga.

"Ugh... Aakh—" Seto tak tahan, ia meraih bantal terdekat dan menutup wajahnya untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya. Kano yang menyadari hal ini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa ditutupi, Kousuke?" Kano menarik bantal itu dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Nanti... Ugh... Yang lain b-bisa mendengar—"

"Mereka sedang pergi. Jadi tenang saja, keluarkan suara menggodamu ini, Kou-chan~" goda Kano sambil memasukkan jari ketiga membuat wajah Seto makin memerah dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya.

Merasa cukup, Kano mengeluarkan jarinya dan menatap wajah Seto sejenak. 'Benar-benar menggoda,' kalimat pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. 'Pasti tidak jauh beda denganku saat aku yang ada di posisinya." Memasang wajah masam ketika mengingat masa-masa dimana Seto melakukannya lima ronde.

Kano menurunkan celananya, membuka paha Seto dalam posisi telentang. Mempersiapkan dirinya didepan sang Kousuke, menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke depan lubang Seto. "Bersiaplah, Kousuke~"

"E-e-eeh, tunggu—k-kau benar-benar akan me— AAAKH...!"

Rasa sakit adalah yang pertama kali Seto rasakan, tentu saja. Kano mendorong miliknya hingga setengah masuk. Air mata makin banyak berjatuhan, bibirnya kembali berdarah karena digigit terlalu kuat.

Kano memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Seto dan menciumnya lembut. Mendorong perlahan hingga masuk sepenuhnya, membuat Seto mengerang dalam ciumannya. Setelah melihat Seto sudah tenang, barulah ia mulai menarik miliknya dan menghentakkannya masuk.

"A-aah...! Ukh..." Kano berusaha melakukan pelan-pelan—sama seperti ketika ia dan Seto pertama kali berhubungan, namun pada akhirnya ia tak tahan dan melakukannya agak kasar, antara nafsu ingin melakukan lebih cepat dan kasihan bila ia terlalu cepat nanti Seto akan kesakitan.

Tangan Seto meremas kuat lengan Kano seiring dengan tempo Kano yang kian cepat. Menghantam sweet spot Seto berkali-kali membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar. "Nggh— Shuu—ya-aahh...!"

Dan mereka keluar bersamaan. Kano didalan Seto, dan cairan Seto membasahi perut dan wajahnya, dan sedikit mengenai kaus Kano. Setelah milik sang pendominasi dicabut, Seto langsung terkulai lemas dan Kano duduk bersimpuh sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hah... Hah... Apanya... Yang mengobati. Kau hanya— memanfaatkanku yang sedang lemas untuk menjadi pendominasiku...kan..." Protes Seto sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kano merespon agak lambat. "...Tidak juga. Kau akan lihat nanti, Seto..."

"Ya sudah," malas berdebat. Seto mengelap bekas saliva di dagunya. "Aku mau istirahat..."

"Satu kali lagi." Kano menyeringai seperti biasa— namun kesannya lebih mengerikan, bagi Seto.

Dan selanjutnya sang Kousuke merasa sesuatu kembali memasuki dirinya. "Ronde kedua, dimulai~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh..." pemuda bersurai hitam terbangun. Mengucek matanya, menatap jam. Sudah sore. Ia berniat berdiri, namun bokongnya terasa sakit dan tidak sanggup bangkit dari tempatnya.

'Sial, hanya dua ronde tapi sesakit ini. Apa Kano merasa lebih sakit dari ini ketika kulakukan lima ronde?' Batin Seto sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tidak jadi berdiri, ia mendekati pemuda lain yang tertidur di sampingnya. "Oy, bangun ssu. Sudah pagi."

"Iya, aku sudah bangun." Membuka matanya, pemilik manik kuning ini menatap manik cokelat milik kekasihnya dengan sorotan jahil. "Tadi seru ya~"

"Hahaha, iya." Tanggap Seto pelan. Ia meraih handphone-nya. Membaca pesan dari Kido dan membalasnya. Lalu ia terpikir sesuatu, "Eh? Aku sudah tidak demam lagi..."

Menyentuh dahinya, ia sadar kini demamnya sudah membaik.

"Benar kan~ apa kataku." Kano bangga. Lalu Seto menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Kano. "Kini giliran kau yang demam."

"Khukhukhu, iya kau benar~ aku membaca di internet, berhubungan intim dapat memindahkan panas tubuh, jadi begitu!" Balasnya santai.

"Oh, begitu ssu..." Seto mendorong tubuh Kano hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"S-seto?"

"Kini giliranku." Seto mencium bibir Kano ganas.

Sepertinya akan dimulai ronde baru.

A/N :

LEMON PERTAMA LEMON PERTAMA YEYEYE LALALALA—

Fic ini dibuat sekitar jam satu subuh dan selesai setengah dua. INI HASIL NAPSU FUJO DITAMBAH NGANTUK, JADI MAAFKAN DAKU.

APA CUMA SAYA YANG SUKA UKE!SETO- /cumaelu

Lebih suka Uke!Kano, cuma entah kenapa yang terketik di bagian ukenya nama Seto sih. Lagi nafsu sama Seto versi uke kali ya. /HA

Ngetik bagian intinya bikin abecedeefgehaijekaelemen— /stop

Ga kuat baca ulang. Ini bener-bener ga dibaca ulang jadi tolong berikan kritik dan saran apa saja kekurangan saya di kotak review. /lambai-lambai gaje/

Salam fujo,

Akane.


End file.
